U1: The Friends that Bind Us
by LusireBlack
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short stories that happen in my U1 universe between the friends of the Teen Titans. These are scenes that are kind of hinted at in my Romance stories as well as random ideas that pop into my head. Its rated T for safety because there might be some violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place an hour after Starfire talks to Raven in chapter 1 of "The Princess and the Bird."

A/N: Which is the same conversation hinted at in Chapter 2 of "The Empath and the Beast"

A/N: "When Two Birds Have a Chat" Is the overall tittle of the stories of this collection about Robin and Raven.

A/N: I don't own the Titans or Pantera

 **When Two Birds Have a Chat**

 **A Vulgar Display of Power**

Robin thought life was going pretty well. His team stood strong, and he formed a world wide network of teenage superheros. On top of everything else he was dating his best friend, although it was hard to let her in, she was making steady progress.

While doing a cool down jog to finish his workout he heard the door of the training room open. He turned his head to see Raven walking towards him in her usual outfit, not her workout clothes. He knew his teammates well enough to see the minor changes of body language. She was using shorter steps then usual, her shoulders were more square, but it was always were eyes that made it easy to tell when she was annoyed.

She continued to walk till she got to the treadmill, there she stopped and just stood there. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited, the two titans have known each other long enough that she didn't need to tell him she was there to talk.

Robin got the hint almost easily, he knew she wanted him to stop jogging and give his attention to her. He allowed the jog to continue on for a few more seconds before he figured it was time to get the lecture over with. There was only three people in the world he would let give him a lecture, Raven was one of them. He hit the stop button on the machine and hopped off, grabbing a towel and wiping off his forehead. "Hey Raven, what's up?"

Raven couldn't help but to think about how she was declared to be there couple counselor among the group. Sure none of the titans were exactly love experts but she was the least experienced of them all. Starfire went up to her though, so she might as well try. "Starfire came to my room an hour ago. It seems you two had an interesting conversation last night."

Robin took an exaggerated breath before looking down slightly. He shook his head thinking back to last night. "Then I guess she would told you everything. Is it really difficult to think that I wouldn't be a relationship person."

Raven stood there completely unimpressed by the answer she received. This was Robin 101, figure out what the person already knows, tell them the same thing so it seemed like he answered all the while avoiding the actual subject like it was the plague. She didn't want to be having this conversation in the first place much less playing Robin's little game. "Exactly how do you know your not a relationship person Boy Blunder? Did I somehow miss the long line of girls just waiting on your beck and call."

It was like playing chess with her all over again. They simply knew each other too well to fall into traps like this. Raven was trying to get him annoyed with this little jest. He hated to admit it but it worked, luckily he knew how to keep his composure, unless it was with StarFire. "Its just part of me I know. I'd be worried to much, over protective and a major pain in the ass. I never thought I would even date someone as Robin but here I am."

Raven couldn't help but to shake her head. She was convinced that Robin had to be the stupidest genius she had ever met. He was smart, that wasn't something you could deny but sometimes she just wanted to slap him in the back of the head. "Starfire knows you, she know how you would be in a relationship. You need to give her a little more credit then that. She feels like you are just stringing her along and she isn't happy about it."

Robin's annoyance finally started to show. His lips pressed firmly together and he shoulders squared off. "I don't need to to be told I'm stringing someone along from you."

Raven couldn't help but to have her eyes widen a little when he said that. "And what does that mean?"

Robin let a little confidence show in his voice, it wasn't like her to be baited so easily and finally he wasn't the one on the defensive. "I know of those little notes Beast Boy has been leaving in front of your door. You know he likes you but you aren't telling him to stop."

'Did he really just bring that up!?' She thought to herself. At that time, inside her, something was happening that Raven couldn't remember ever happening before. Passion and Rage joined forces to make one perfectly passionate pissed off Raven.(1) In one smooth motion she grabbed the raven haired boy with her powers, she was going to teach him a lesson right here and now. She opened a portal that entered one of the realms of hell that once belonged to her father. She moved his head into the portal so he can see what was in that alternate dimension she has used as a threat so many times.

What he saw was one of the worst things he has ever witnessed. When Trigon took over the earth it was hellish and desolate. This wasn't desolate, it was just tortuous. The screams he heard and the devices he saw were worse then any he had ever known on earth. His head was only there for three seconds but it made enough of an impact that Robin knew he would remember it for the rest of his life.

Upon returning his head to the training room Raven turned him around so he was looking directly into her eyes. Her voice had a bit of anger inside it. "I am going to say this once. You NEVER bring up Gar's name like that with me unless he is directly involved. He is showing more back bone and care in those notes then I have seen you show to Starfire since you have been dating. Second, she is a friend of mine and you better hope she doesn't run to my room crying because of your stupidity ever again. Now you have to decide if she is worth keeping because I'm not sure she will stay around long if she feels this isn't important to you."

With that she let him go, turned around, and made an exit without looking back once.

He was there, completely shaken, her points were made. The only thing to do now is figure out what he wanted to do with Star. 'I would have never thought that I would be beaten in romance by a guy who made a game called Stankball.'

 **-Foot Note-**

1: Three or more words start start with the same letter or sound is known as an alliteration. (I think this is the second time I've made this foot note now lol)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "The Girl Talk Chronicles" is the title for all the chapters about Raven and Starfire in this collection.

A/N: This happened two days after the date between Raven and Beast boy. (Chapter 5 of The Empath and the Beast.)

A/N: Letting you all know that I dropped a hint that Starfire might be Bi-sexual. I am not going to expand on this idea though, I was just using it for some funzies.

 **The Girl Talk Chronicles**

 **Tell me about the Date**

Raven and Starfire have had girl talks before, but all of the ones in the past have been about Starfire. Raven never thought the day would come that she would be the center of attention of one of their talks. All in all it was Raven's fault that Starfire found out about the date between Raven and Beast Boy.

They sat in Starfire's room, more specially on her bed. The ritual of girl talk between them started the day after Robin and Starfire had a disagreement over if they should be in a relationship or not. After the first talk the rest of the talks followed some guidelines or rules. First is that they met in Starfire's room around 10 o'clock at night. Secondly they would wear some sort of pajamas, Starfire claimed it would be easier for them to talk if they wore something comfortable. Raven insisted on the third rule, that was that they would drink tea as they talked. Starfire was a little confused as to why until Raven mentioned that it would help her out greatly. The last rule was that the two girls would meditate afterwards so that they could let any and all information seep into them.

Raven thought it was nice that Starfire quickly got into tea after their first talking session. It showed that her friend was actively trying to better understand Raven, and that they had one more thing in common. Beast Boy also showed some interest about tea after their date. They were small victories for Raven but they were very appreciated. Tea was kind of outside both the changeling's and the alien's comfort zone. If they could leave their comfort zones for Raven, she might want to start leavings her comfort zone for them.

Starfire was impatient, which showed not only in her emotions but in her body language as well. Raven took the hints being thrown her way and she started off the girl talk. "So for the last nine weeks or so, Gar has been leaving me little notes in front of my door. They started out being kind of stupid but he has been making improvements on each letter sense the first. Last Wednesday I opened the door and caught him in the act. Something came over me, and I basically told him that he could ask me on a date. I didn't say I would go with him, I was just trying to indicate to him that I wouldn't mind being asked."

Starfire was rocking gently back and forth as she listened. There was a permenate smile pastured on her face and her eyes were open wide, a clear sign that she was listening very closely. She was thinking back, last Wednesday was they day Beast Boy came to her room and asked her advice on the museum . "That's why friend Beast Boy was so excited when he asked my advise. He asked how I think you would like going."

Raven had no idea that Gar asked Starfire for advice. It really shouldn't be surprising that he wanted everything to be perfect on this date, Raven did tell him to think it out. Raven continued on with the story. "I have to admit that he was very thoughtful throughout the whole date. After the museum he went to a little cafe that was close. We managed to get a good place to sit, he allowed me to order tea for him. He was polite during the entire evening. When we got back he put on a little show so that Cyborg wouldn't get to suspicious.

You have to know it is hard for me to say this, so please don't laugh alright? You have shared some things with me I could never be able to tell you so take this as thanks." At this time Raven took a breath. She was going to lower a good number of mental defenses but Starfire had let Raven in so this was merely returning the favor. Raven had to have her eyes closed for this and focused on her powers so they didn't cause an powerful outburst. "I like Gar."

It took a lot for Starfire not to giggle at this but doing so would break the trust between the two girls. It took so much time and effort to get close to Raven and there was nothing Starfire would do to betray that. "Oh dear Raven, of course you like him. You wouldn't go on a date with him if you didn't".

Raven was a little shocked to hear Starfire say that. Was it possible that Starfire knew about Raven's feelings even before Raven did. This was a scary thought but it was also validation that Raven chose the right person to let in, a small smile formed on her lips.

Starfire still had some questions though, and all the happiness inside her prevented her from asking them in any tactful way. "So did you guys kiss afterwards? Is there going to be a second date? Is he still going to be leaving letters for you? Oh this is so glorious. Oh oh did he look at you? Not a normal look but the kind of look that told you that he thinks your beautiful!?"

Raven was prepared for the first three questions. They were pretty straight forward to answer but nothing prepared her for the last question, it was specific and oddly insightful. Raven started to get flustered thinking about it as she thought of how Gar checked her out before they left and how he took a small glance for her rear end during the date. She couldn't stop a blush for showing on her cheeks or the outburst of her power that picked up one stuffed animal and tore it apart. She then felt bad, her friend was just trying to be helpful and now Startfire had one stuffed animal less.

Starfire really liked that stuffed animal, but not nearly as much as she liked Raven practically admitting to the last question. The blush on her cheeks also said that Raven enjoyed the look. "Well friend Beast Boy certainly enjoys legs, that's easy to see. It seems that Beast Boy and I agree that you have some nice ones." Starfire said as she stole a look.

That caused power outburst number two from Raven, this time it was two of the light bulbs that took the hit. The complete embarrassment she was going through was slightly overshadowed for a second by how cliche it seemed that yet another light bulb lost it's life to her unbridled powers. "Umm Starfire? You got to be careful with how you say complements."

This time Starfire allowed herself to giggle. "Oh friend Raven, it is not uncommon for Tamaranians to find the same sex just as attractive as the opposite sex. My heart belongs to Robin but that doesn't mean I can't become attracted to a girl."

Raven was speechless for a second. She just never thought that innocent Starfire would say something like that. It was just too much "Starfire... You shouldn't say things like that too openly. It would just make those people who write fan fiction go crazy. Also I'm not sure how much more of this conversation I can take so can we please just meditate now." (1)

Starfire nodded and the two girls started the final step to the girl talk ritual. Raven was never one to take attention very well, it was hard when Gar did it but now she has Starfire showing her some. It was just too much, there might be another rule added to the ritual. "Starfire is not allowed to comment on Raven's legs".

 **Foot Notes**

1: Let it been known that I am not afraid to brake the forth wall. This one was subtle but I might make it less subtle in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As you guys might have figured by now, the top row of the title is the name of the overall focus of the two Titans involved, the second row is the title of the story.

A/N: This takes place the afternoon after Cyborg found out Raven and Beast Boy have been dating. (Chapter 6 of The Empath and The Beast)

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

 **The Lean Green and Best Friend Machine**

 **You Don't Know my Struggle**

Beast Boy and Cyborg had the common room to themselves, so what better why to spend the time when with a little competition on the game station. That was perfectly normal for the two of them but there was something not normal going on as well, Beast Boy was winning, a lot. After the fourth consecutive win in a row he looked over to his best, wondering what could be distracting him.

Instead of starting the next game Beast Boy put down his controller and gave his best friend his complete attention. "I don't mind winning for once but I know there is something bugging you dude."

Cyborg looked at his green friend before smiling softly and placing his hand on Beast Boy's shoulders. "You really are growing up. It wasn't long ago that you would just keep playing and celebrated every victory. Now you stop and asked what is going on."

Beast Boy wasn't exactly sure before that something was wrong but now he did. His friend was talking all weird now and looking completely sentimental. "I have been doing a lot of growing up, it was about time. Now are you going to stop being weird and just tell me what is up."

Cyborg gave a hearty sigh, putting down his controller and turning to the grass stain. "It's nothing dude, you just don't know my struggle." His voice sounded distant but almost warming at the same time.

Beast Boy hated when people thought he wouldn't understand something. Regardless of his clown like antics he understood more then anyone would know. He jolted up onto his feet, standing with his hands on his hips. "I don't know what it is but you can tell me. We are best friends and I don't want you going through anything alone."

Cyborg laughed at his best friends seriousness, it was becoming though. For years it seemed like Beast Boy would never grow up but lately he has been. "It's nothing bad dude, chill out. I made a speech, a presentation and I was going to use it on whoever wanted to date any of my little sisters. Its just I had a plan and now it seems I will never be able to use it. Starfire started dating Robin and we all know who in charge of that relationship. Now that you are dating Raven and I am not going to try to stop my best bud from seeing the woman of his dreams."

After a moment of silence and a few blinks from Beast Boy, he erupted in a loud laugh. It was so large it took a few minutes to stop and some more time to recover. Finally he light heartily slapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Is that it? Man you had me worried for a while. If it helps go ahead and do it, I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Cyborg just shook his head. "It wouldn't be the same man, especial now that you are literally asking for it. Besides I wouldn't want to piss Raven off, that girl is scary."

Beast Boy looked lost in thought for a second, seemingly thinking back to some sort of even that was fresh in his mind. "She is more scary then you know, trust me. You make it sound like those are the only two girls in the Titans dude. You seem to be forgetting about Argent and Kole, those two are going to date sooner or later. How about this, as an apology, when one of those two gets a date we can work together to scare the shit out of the guy. You know we would make a good team!"

Cyborg stood up next to his best friend and they grasped each others hands. "You're right dude, two people are better then one. I will have to change some of my plan around but I will make it work. Say how close do you think you can get your T-Rex teeth to someone and stay in complete control?"

Beast Boy took another second to think but he wanted to make sure of his answer. "I would say about two inches on either side. Would that be good?"

Cyborg nodded "That would be very good, though I'm starting to feel sorry for whoever wants to date out two little sister."

The green changeling sat back down and grabbed his controller. "Now that is out of the way lets get back to gaming. At least try to win this time."

Robin walked in at the very end of their conversation. He didn't hear enough to piece together exactly what they were talking about but it didn't sound good. He approach them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright you two, what are you plotting this time?"

"Nothing" They said at the same time, which wasn't conspicuous at all.

"If it has to do with the team or the tower you two can just forget about it." Robin said in his leader voice.

The two best friends looked at each other and smiled even more then they already were. The plan had nothing to do with anyone there or the tower so they were still in the clear. Without giving Robin a response they started gaming together and everything was back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's Crimson

A/N: This happens the night of the wedding, once the three Titans returned to the Tower.

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans

 **The Lean Green and Best Friend Machine**

 **Who is Karen**

It was time to decompress after the wedding, relax and think about how the times have changed. Although not everything has changed. After anything major Raven still went up to her room to meditate while Best Boy and Cyborg turned on the TV to numb their minds for a little bit. Of course they changed out of their formal wear first, that stuff gets uncomfortable in a hurry.

Just like most days, there was nothing on the multitude of channels that was linked to the massive screen that hung in the common room of the tower. Still they flipped through each channel one by one, the rhythmic sound of changing channels had some relaxing effect if nothing else. After trying to find something to watch for a while Cyborg sparked up a conversation. "Is Raven still giving you the cold should?"

Very few people in the world were able to figure out if Raven was ignoring someone or just being herself. Cyborg was the older brother and best friend to the couple, he noticed the change in attitude between the two almost as it happened. Beast Boy just gave his shoulders a shrug "Dude I donno. Besides it's not my girl troubles that I am interested with. What the hell was with Bumble Bee? Better question, why don't I know about Karen!?"

Cyborg let out an exaggerated sign and shook his head. "Dude its not like that. Karen is just a scientist in Star City, a smart one at that. She is working on using layers of super cooled vacuum fields sustained by electromagnetic ion charge as an aperture with a dynamic phase array for deep space observation so I figured..." (1)

Cyborg stopped when he noticed the glazed over eyes of his beast friend. Yet another sigh came from Cyborg as he decided to use layman's terms. "I wanted to see if I could use a speaker thingy and a camera lens to make my sonic cannon stronger."

Beast Boy got the idea with the second sentence, and he sat there an nodded. "Dude I don't even know why you try with the scientific mambo jumbo, we both know I don't get it. So if Karen is just a scientist why is Bumble Bee so mad about it?"

"I have no idea! I don't even know why she knows about any of it. It's all theory so I haven't been going around boasting about getting a stronger cannon." Cyborg retorted and slumped back into the couch.

Beast Boy was tapping on his chin, it was obvious there was something turning the hamster wheels in his head "Is she cute?"

The only answer he received from Cyborg was wide open eyes and a frazzled expression on his face so Beast Boy continued after a short laugh. "Oh yeah I see now, just a scientist huh?"

All the sudden Beasts Boy's nose picked something up from the air. His sense of smell was so keen that he could sense it before any human could. He stood up quickly and he laughed a little rubbing the back of his head. "Oh hey uhh... I am gotta go but don't think I am going to drop this Karen thing." With that he left quickly down the hall.

Cyborg blinked a could times, not quiet sure what exactly just happened. He figured he should go to bed after the long day but first he noticed something odd. "Huh, why does it smell like vanilla and lavender in here." He noted to himself. (2)

 **Foot Notes**

A/N: Well this was a short one, huh lol

1: For the record I don't have a clue as to how a sonic canon would work. I just poked around at google till I could BS enough for a sentence.

2: (Announcers voice) What made Beast Boy leave so suddenly? Where is the source of the smell? Is vanilla and lavender important somehow? All these questions will be answered in chapter 10 of "The Wednesday Routine"


End file.
